da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Back To The Future
thumb|210x210px Back To The Future là bài hát thứ 10 trong album Every Season của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 6/1/2016 và bài hát thứ 4 trong CD "Da-iCE Another BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. Back To The Future is the 10th track in Every Season album released on January 6, 2016 and the 4th track in "Da-iCE Another BEST" CD of Da-iCE BEST album released on June 6, 2019. * Lời bài hát /Words : MUSOH * Nhạc /Music : STEVEN LEE, Drew Ryan Scott, Sammy Naja * Sắp xếp /Arrangement : Sammy Naja, STEVEN LEE * Vũ đạo bởi /Choreographed by shoji (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát /Lyrics Kanji= "Take you back to the future" ため息が溶ける 午前０時の今日が昨日へと変わるMagic 「思い通りにならない」って肩落とす君 それ以上落ち込まないで 顔を上げてよ 悲しむ君なんてもう見たくない 空も泣いている I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up 本当は誰も 知らない明日のこと 僕は知っているんだ なぜなら そう未来から来たタイムスリッパー Don't worry no more Back To The Future Gonna be alright 昨日までにサヨナラを Back To The Future Gonna be alright 君の未来は大丈夫さ "Don't worry about it" 溜めこんだFrustration 八方ふさがりSituation ためらいがちな One step 立ち止まったままStuckしてる もう怖がんないで 笑い飛ばして Back To The Future 未来は晴れている I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up 今から伝えること信じてほしい 行く先は幸せに溢れている だからお願い笑顔見せて Don't worry no more Back To The Future Gonna be alright 悲しみにはサヨナラを Back To The Future Gonna be alright 君のままで It's alright! いつの日か言ってることが 本当だって分かるだろう Nobody knows その未来で 僕は待っているよ Oh Don't worry no more Back To The Future Gonna be alright 昨日までにサヨナラを Back To The Future Gonna be alright 君の未来は大丈夫さ I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up 笑って そう君だけに君だけに伝えたくて |-| Romaji= “Take you back to the future” Tameiki ga tokeru gozen reiji no Kyō ga kinō e to kawaru Magic 'Omoidōri ni naranai' tte kata otosu kimi Sore ijō ochikomanaide kao wo agete yo Kanashimu kimi nante mō mitakunai sora mo naite iru I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up Hontō wa dare mo shiranai ashita no koto Boku wa shitte irunda nazenara Sō mirai kara kita TAIMU SURIPPAA Don't worry no more Back To The Future Gonna be alright Kinō made ni sayonara wo Back To The Future Gonna be alright Kimi no mirai wa daijōbu sa “Don't worry about it” Tamekonda Frustration happōfusagari Situation tameraigachi na One step tachidomatta mama Stuck shi teru Mō kowagan'naide waraitobashite Back To The Future mirai wa harete iru I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up Ima kara tsutaeru koto shinjite hoshī Yukusaki wa shiawase ni afurete iru Dakara onegai egao misete Don't worry no more Back To The Future Gonna be alright　Kanashimini wa sayonara wo Back To The Future Gonna be alright　Kimi no mama de It's alright! Itsuno hika itteru koto ga hontō datte wakarudarou Nobody knows sono mirai de boku wa matte iru yo Oh Don't worry no more Back To The Future Gonna be alright　Kinō made ni sayonara wo Back To The Future Gonna be alright　Kimi no mirai wa daijōbu sa I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up I wanna cheer cheer cheer you up Waratte sō kimi dake ni kimi dake ni tsutaetakute Video Da-iCE - Back To The Future Da-iCE 「Back To The Future」(2016スカパー！Jリーグ イメージソング) (PV Vietsub) Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Every Season Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best